ZZZ - Killer Inside
by WillowSakura
Summary: Leon is a sick and twisted serial killer. But his newest "victim" seems to be having quite the impression on him. Alternate Universe story with Leon/Rebecca. Violence, sex, and rape. (ZZZ ON HIATUS!)
1. Chapter 1

Leon was twisted and sick, and he knew it. But he was amazing at covering up that fact. Being a serial rapist/killer wasn't easy to hide. However, over the years he had mastered his technique. Give or take a few...unfortunate casualties.

He couldn't remember why he started doing this, but he remember his first. It was about three years ago, but it was still fresh in his mind. The blood running down her body, covering her lightly tanned skin. Hearing her cry out when the blade would sink into her flesh. She cried and begged for him to stop, and he liked it. The more, the better. Leon still remembered the way her blood tasted when he kissed her. Not because he loved her, but because it was the last thing he did before he took her life.

_Leon pressed his mouth against her trembling lips. Her warm blood entering into his mouth and settling on his tongue. She whimpered in protest, but Leon growled loudly. The girl stopped protesting when she heard the growl and felt Leon push the point of the knife into her bare stomach. She shivered at the coldness of the blade. Leon pulled away, but just barely. Her breathing was erratic and panicked. He moved his tumb over her lips, wiping off the blood._

_"You're sick..." The now pale girl barely whispered. Leon twisted his lips into a sickening smile and flicked his tongue across her lips. She recoiled in disgust._

_"Still some fight left in you, I see." Leon whispered back. His breath was hot and sweet. He slid the sharp edge of the knife across her abdomen making a fresh cut, and slicing into the old ones in the process. She cried out in pain and threw her head back, pulling on her restraints. Her arms were numb from being held over her head for so long as she nearly dangled above the cold floor her feet just barely touched._

_"Ohhh... Please..." She begged weakly, trembling so hard her body was shaking. Leon wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her body close to his, smearing her fresh blood on his naked torso._

_"You can do better..." He cooed, kissing her tenderly. "Come on." He urged her, nestling his face in the crook of her neck._

_"I don't want to die! Please don't hurt me...again..." She cried out with all her strength, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. Leon moaned softly._

_"Better. Much better." He breathed against her neck._

_"Please... I'm begging you..." She tried again. Leon lifted his head and looked her in the eye._

_"I know. And you're doing so well," he mused. "But I can't let you go." He continued as he slowly drove the blade deep into her stomach. A small whimper escaped her lips as a thin line of blood trickled out of her mouth and down her chin. "The pain will go away soon." He whispered softly to her. She opened her mouth to speak, but more blood poured out. Her breating was rapid and shallow. Leon slowly pulled the blade out slowly and pushed it into her again. She groaned loudly and her head fell forward. With one last breath, she asked,_

_"Why...?"_

Leon had kept her alive two and a half days before killing her. Since then, he'd gotten better and kept his treasures alive longer. Well, it was easier since he had started having sex with them. He never had any remorse, and felt nothing for them. Until he saw her. He had to have her. He found his way into her life and now he wanted her more than ever. Leon _needed_ Rebecca.


	2. Chapter 2

Leon flipped his light brown hair out of his eyes and stared at his reflection. He carefully studied his face, making sure there was no dirt, or blood anywhere that he may have missed. He had just finished with another girl in his basement. She hadn't satisfied his appetite. No girl would. Except for Rebecca. Their meeting was purely coincidental.

_Leon walked down the snow and ice covered sidewalk with care. The last thing he needed was to slip and break something. He had work to do. Walking down the street was taking so much concentration, he almost bumped into a woman walking in the opposite direction._

_"Oh. Excuse me." He said, looking up and directly meeting her eyes. Leon blinked a few times, taking in the site of her._

_Her brown hair so beautifully matched her brown eyes. She smiled kindly up at him. Her stature so small and gentle. She looked down and took a step around Leon and continued on her way. Leon watched her as she left._

_Smiling, he turned around and continued on his way. Happening to look down, he noticed the girl had dropped something. He bent down and picked it up, realizing it was a wallet. He turned around quickly and called out for the woman._

_"Excuse me!" Leon called. He took a step forward and lost his footing, slipping on some ice. He fell with a crash as the woman made her way towards him. "Shit!" He yelled as a sharp pain shot through his hand._

_"Hey!" A small, child-like voice cried out. The woman jogged over to Leon and knelt down next to him. "Are you alright?" She asked. Leon bit his lip and nodded. He handed the woman her wallet, and that's when he they both noticed his broken finger._

_"Damn!" Leon exclaimed. The woman smiled._

_"Thanks," she said, taking her wallet. Then, she looked at his finger. "Looks like you broke your finger." She said, taking his hand into hers. Her touch was soft and tender as she looked him over. Leon shivered, even though her touch was shockingly warm._

_"I'll be ok." Leon nodded, but didn't try to pull his hand from hers._

_"Nonsense." The woman replied as they both stood up together. "I'm a nurse. I'll fix it." She said. Her voice was sweet._

_"Really?" Leon asked, looking at her cute little brown eyes. She giggled. The sound made Leon a bit excited._

_"Yup!" She said enthusiastically. Leon smiled. She gently took his broken finger, then looked up at him. "This is gonna hurt a bit." She said seriously. Leon nodded. With a sudden tug, there was a crack, and Leon yelped. "Sorry. But it should feel better. It'll be a bit sore though, so keep some ice on it." She said in a motherly tone._

_"Thank you, um...?" He started._

_"Rebecca Chambers." She replied, her eyes sparkled. Leon smiled. "And you are?" She inquired._

_"Leon. Leon Kennedy." He said, extending his hand. Rebecca took it without a second thought. Leon gripped her hand, enjoying every second of her touch. Reluctantly, he let go. "Thank you for your help." He said smoothly, flashing a smile._

_"Please. Don't worry about it. I'm just doing my job." She said sheepishly. Leon chuckled inwardly._

_"Don't be so modest. You saved me a trip to the hospital." He said._

_"I'm glad I could help." Rebecca looked down at her feet, smiling and blushing slightly. She kicked some snow around._

_"Let me take you out to dinner." Leon said boldly. Rebecca jerked her head up, obviously caught off guard. Leon flipped his hair back._

_"S-sure." Rebecca replied quietly. Leon smiled._

_"I'll pick you up around seven o' clock. Is that ok?" He asked. Rebecca nodded and gave him her address. Then, they parted ways._

So here he was, fixing his appearance. He glanced at the clock.

6:37

He had to get going. Leon raced out of the house and jumped in his car. He sped all the way to Rebecca's house, doing nearly double the speed limit. He looked at the clock.

6:58

He breathed a sigh of relief. He was two minutes early, which meant that by the time he collected himself and rang the doorbell, it would be seven. Slowly, he got out of the car and walked up to the door. He rang the doorbell and a few moments later, Rebecca opened it. Leon smiled, looking at the sight of her. She was too good to be true...


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecca eagerly paced the kitchen, waiting for Leon. She had never been this nervous before. Not even with her first boyfriend.

_What is it about him?_ She wondered. Her stomach was in knots. She couldn't believe what had happened earlier today. Luck seemed to be on her side. He seemed to good to be true.

7:00

The doorbell rang. Rebecca smiled. She liked punctuality in a man. She nearly ran to answer the door. Before she pulled it open, she smoothed her hair down and checked herself in the mirror. Everything looked perfect and in place. She smiled as she opened the door.

"Hey." Leon smiled as he flipped his hair out of his eyes. Rebecca smiled, a slight blush appearing underneath her makeup.

"Hi Leon." She replied. Hearing his name from her lips made Leon excited. After a moment, Rebecca asked, "where are we going to eat?"

"Nothing too fancy. It's just a nice resturant I've been to called Phoenix." Leon explained. "Should we get going? I made a reservation for us." He held his hand out for her. Rebecca felt her jaw drop slightly. Phoenix was an AMAZING resturant. Plus, totally expensive.

_Wow! He must have some money to burn..._ She sucked in a breath and closed her mouth. "Let me just grab my purse." She said, ignoring the swarm of butterflies that were flying about in her stomach.

"Ok." Leon replied, putting his hand in the pocket of his pants. Rebecca grabbed her purse and threw it over her shoulder. She locked the door, then stepped out onto the porch.

Leon stood in front of her, not ready to step away from her. After a moment, her scent surrounded him. She smelled sweet, like fruit. Fresh honeydew mixed with oranges. He also smelled just a hint of cinnamon.

Rebecca felt calm, standing so close to a man she didn't know very well. Normally she would have instinctively backed away, wanting her own space and not wanting to violate his. But she felt strangely attracted to him. She found herself reaching for his hand and pulling it from his pocket, smiling up at him.

Leon smiled and led her to the car, opening up the door like a gentleman. Rebecca nodded at him and sat down, and Leon closed the door. He walked around to the drivers' side and got in.

The ride to the resturant was quiet. Both of them still thinking about their touch on the porch. Once they reached the resturant, they were seated immediately. Rebecca was first to speak.

"Thank you again for returning my wallet." She smiled and took a drink of her water.

"Thank you for fixing my finger." Leon chuckled. Rebecca couldn't help but laugh as well.

"It was no big deal. I like helping people." She said sheepishly.

"How long have you been a nurse?" Leon inquired.

"Since I was eighteen." Rebecca took another sip of her water. Leon nodded. "What do you do?" She asked, curiously.

"Well, I don't work. My dad owned Burke & Sons Construction Company before he passed away. He left me the entire company." Leon said bluntly. Rebecca blinked in astonishment.

"But I thought your last name was Kennedy." She said, pushing a stray hair out of her eye. Leon nodded again.

"It is. He was my stepdad." He answered. Rebecca could hear the flat, unenthusiastic tone in his voice. She decided to change the subject.

"I bet you have a nice house." She smiled. Leon looked at her and smiled back.

"I do," he nodded. "It's a three-story house that sits on about ten acres of land." He said. Rebecca's jaw dropped. Leon laughed and continued as their food arrived. "I like my privacy." Obviously, that had a double meaning.

"That's quite a house." Rebecca said as she pictured the house in her mind. "I'd love to see it." She added.

"I'd love to show it to you." He smiled and cut a piece of his steak and chewed it slowly. Rebecca felt her heart skip a beat. Just imagining herself with Leon was exciting. She blinked a few times, clearing her head, and took a few bites of her salad.

Dinner passed with light conversation and laughs.

Leon took Rebecca home and got out of the car with her. He opened her door, and took her hand to help her out of the car.

"Thank you." Rebecca said. She didn't let go of his hand as he led her up to her porch. She liked his touch. It was warm, yet rough. Strong. Rebecca unlocked her door and opened it, but didn't go in. Her stomach was in knots, her heart was pounding, her mind was racing. She liked this man very much.

"I had fun tonight with you Rebecca." Leon's voice broke through her thoughts, and made her shiver. She spun around and faced him. Their faces were inches apart.

_What am I doing?_ She thought, but her lips had other plans. She placed her lips gently on his, took his hands and led Leon into her house.


	4. Chapter 4

_The sexual scene in this chapter probably isn't the best, but I'd like feedback anyway. Any helpful suggestions are appreciated!_

* * *

><p>Leon was taken aback by Rebecca's actions. But he didn't fight her. Instead, he dominated her. His inner need to have control wanted to be satisfied. He pressed his lips hard against hers and she opened her mouth, flicking her tongue against his lips. Rebecca whimpered softly.<p>

_Don't go too fast!_ Leon's inner voice reminded him. With hesitation, Leon pulled away. But Rebecca pulled him back and kissed him hard. Leon growled and pulled away, biting into her neck. Rebecca whimpered and trembled against Leon. He quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, rubbing the bite mark with his thumb. Rebecca placed her hand over his.

"It's alright," she replied. "I...I liked it." Rebecca whispered. Leon felt himself get excited. He smiled and nipped her lower lip. Rebecca felt a chill make its way down her spine. It felt good. Leon felt her tremble and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. She stared up at him. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I don't want to go to fast." He said, looking into her eyes. Rebecca nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry." She said softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Leon brushed some hair out of her face. She smiled. "I guess I should be going." He said after a moment. Rebecca frowned, but nodded.

"I guess so." She said softly and looked down at the floor. Leon put his hand under her chin and brought her head up. They locked eyes with each other for a moment.

"Want to go out again sometime?" Leon asked her. Her eyes brightened and she smiled.

"I'd like that very much." She replied, nodding eagerly. Leon smiled back at her.

"I like you a lot, Miss Chambers."

"I like you a lot too, Mister Kennedy." Rebecca giggled. Leon gave her a hug and then let her go. She opened the door for him and he walked onto the porch.

"Goodnight, Becca." He smiled and winked at her. Rebecca blushed and smiled back.

"Goodnight, Leon." She replied, leaning against the door frame. He waved and walked to his car. Rebecca watched him pull away and drive off.

She shut the front door and leaned against it, smiling happily. She felt her luck was beginning to change.

* * *

><p>Leon pulled into his garage and got out of his car. He walked into his house, then set his keys down. Slowly, he took off his jacket and hung it next to the door.<p>

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass and poured himself some water from a pitcher in the refridgerator.

"Time to get to work." He said to himself as he put the empty glass in the sink. He unlocked the basement door, flicked on the light, then locked the door behind him.

The stairs creaked as he stepped on them. There was another door he had to pass through. He took the key out of his pocket, unlocked the door, then locked it behind him and put the key back in his pocket.

"P-please..." The woman hanging by her hands spoke weakly. "Kill me." She begged. Her body was covered in dried blood and open wounds. She had three broken fingers and a swollen ankle.

"Are your arms numb?" Leon asked, ignoring her plea. He looked over at her. She nodded then dropped her head, her bob length hair falling in front of her face. "Let's fix that." Leon untied the rope that suspended her that was attached to the wall. He slowly lowered her down as she set all her weight on her good foot. Leon walked over to her as she slowly lowered her arms.

"Ohh..." She whimpered as the blood flow came rushing back into her arms. They were so sore, and the pins and needles feeling didn't help.

"You'll feel better in a minute. Now sit." He ordered. The girl collapsed onto the floor, her wrists still bound. "Careful!" Leon exclaimed. "You wouldn't want your wounds opening back up." He looked at her stomach. Sure enough, one of the cuts was bleeding slowly. Leon sighed. He picked her up by her arms and steadied her. "Come with me." He whispered in her ear softly, as if he was her lover. She obeyed, too weak and sore to put up a fight. Leon led her through another door, and closed it behind them.

Flicking on the light revealed a queen sized bed, and a matching sofa. It was complete with a canopy overtop. It looked like a bed straight out of a luxury magazine. She turned to him.

"Leon, please..." She fell to her knees. "Please..." Leon looked down at her and picked her back up, cradling her in his arms. He felt her warm and trembling body against his chest.

"Shh... I'm not going to hurt you." He told her. Leon laid her down on the bed, and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Her lower lip quivered as she talked. Leon tied her arms above her head and knelt next to her on the bed. He kissed her trembling lips and ran his hand down her nearly naked body. She shivered, but didn't put up a fight. Leon pulled away and kissed down her chest.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." Leon repeated. He kissed her neck, nibbling at her earlobe. She bit her lip. He ran his hand down her stomach and stopped when he reached her panties. She whimpered softly. "You like that, don't you?" He whispered in her ear.

"Leon...please don't...hurt me.." She begged, looking into his eyes. Leon kissed her and pushed his tongue past her lips. She sucked on his tongue and pressed her lips hard against his. She figured he wouldn't hurt her if she played along. After a moment, Leon pulled away from the kiss.

"I won't hurt you. This will feel good. I promise." He said as he slid his hand into her panties. She bit her lip as he slowly slid one of his fingers inside her. Leon kissed her neck as she moaned softly. She turned her head towards him, panting heavily as he slid his finger in deeper.

"Leon..." She half whimpered, half panted his name. He was right. It did feel good. She felt his free hand close around her throat and he applied slight pressure. She gasped for air and moaned loudly as she arched her back. His finger starting to pump in and out of her faster.

Leon kissed her open lips and continued to finger her. She squirmed underneath him, making him press on her neck harder. "Come on..." He urged her. She whimpered and he felt her muscles clench up. She arched her back and climaxed, panting heavily. After a moment, she fell back against the bed.

"I told you I wouldn't hurt you, Rebecca." Leon said softly. The girl looked up at him. He called her Rebecca again.

"My name's not Rebecca..."


End file.
